The present invention relates to a portable battery-operated electric light which may be used in various modes.
In general, the use of the conventional portable electric lights is limited. For instance, they are used only to illuminate the front or to send the light signals. There are also available dual-function portable electric lights of the type in which an electric light bulb is placed into or retracted from a reflector by a slide control switch. When the light bulb is placed into the reflector and is turned on, the electric light is used for illuminating the front, but when the light bulb is retracted out of the reflector, the elctric light is used as a signal light.